Sobre todas as coisas
by alprado
Summary: No final da temporada, Sara diz que não está pronta para dizer adeus. Ele apenas sorri.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Sobre todas as coisas**

Classificaçao: GSR-T-4-2 / NC-17

Sumário: após a cena final da 6a. temporada...

Sara chegou perto da cama, se ajoelhou e olhando para ele falou:

"Eu não estou pronta para dizer adeus".

Ele olhou para ela e deu aquele sorriso de lado.

Depois a puxou para perto dele e beijou-a, um beijo longo e apaixonado. Suas bocas se tornaram uma só, as mãos dele exploravam o corpo dela. Deixava-a mais louca por ele, não queria que aquela noite acabasse.

De manhã, quando estão tomando café, ela fala:

"Gostaria de poder chegar ao laboratório, juntinho com você, de braços dados".

"Podemos fazer isso hoje".

"Jura".

"Estou cansado de me esconder, de esconder que amo você".

Ela largou a xícara do café que segurava, levantou-se do seu lugar e foi sentar no colo dele. De frente para ele, beijou-lhe a testa, o nariz, a bochecha, o queixo, depois olhando bem naqueles olhos azuis, abaixou-se fechando os olhos e beijou-lhe a boca. _Hum, que beijo gostoso que você tem_. Ele a segurou pelas pernas e levantando-a, levou-a para o quarto de novo.

Eles chegaram juntos ao laboratório um pouco antes do horário de entrada. Mas por uma razão bem simples, acabaram entrando separados e ficaram assim o dia todo.

Bom a razão foi que Lady Heather esperava para falar com ele.

"Olá, Grissom. Preciso de sua ajuda".

Grissom não sabia o que fazer, sempre que a encontrava, perdia o rumo.

"Heather, claro. Em que eu posso ajudar?"

"Podemos conversar em minha casa depois que você sair do serviço?"

"Eu passo lá".

"Até mais".

Sara não esperou por ele, entrou furiosa no laboratório e foi se trocar.

"Ei, cuidado".

"Desculpe, Nick. Não vi você".

"Está com a cabeça nas nuvens?"

Nick falou brincando, mas viu que Sara não estava bem.

"O que foi Sara, posso ajudar?"

"O que você faria se a sua namorada encontra-se um caso antigo e ele lhe pedisse ajuda?"

"Ajudaria claro".

"E o que você faria com a namorada, apresentaria ou simplesmente a ignoraria?"

"Eu acho que depende".

"Homens, vocês são todos iguais".

"Ei Sara. Não entendi. O que aconteceu?"

"Eu e Grissom estamos juntos a um certo tempo. Mas quando eu falei de assumirmos ele concordou".

"Legal, mas você não está feliz por quê?"

"Por que Lady Heather pediu a ajuda dele e simplesmente ele se esqueceu de mim".

Nick entendeu a posição dela e também entendeu a forma do Griss agir, ele era assim quando se tratava de LH.

"Sara, você tem que entender que... "

"Nick, eu não quero entender. Não sei mais se quero ficar com ele".

Saiu irritada deixando Nick perplexo.

"Acho melhor encontrar o Grissom".


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom ficou intrigado com o pedido de Heather, nem percebeu que Sara já tinha entrado. Olhou para os lados e não a viu, entrou no Laboratório e foi procurá-la.

"Grissom" gritou Conrad Ecklie.

"Sim, Ecklie. Não precisa gritar eu escuto bem".

"Temos um caso delicado, venha até minha sala".

Eles entraram na sala e Ecklie fechou a porta.

"O filho do prefeito se envolveu com a mulher errada e agora ela está chantageando ele. O prefeito pediu que investigássemos com cuidado".

"Ecklie, isso não faz parte do nosso trabalho".

"Envolvem alguém que você conhece".

"Quem?"

"Lady Heather".

_Hoje vai ser difícil, p_ensou Grissom.

"Ela é a chantageadora?"

"Não temos certeza. Isso faz parte da sua investigação".

"Está bem. Vou começar a trabalhar nisso hoje, só preciso falar com a Sara antes".

"Certo".

Grissom saiu com a cabeça a mil, ela lhe procurou no trabalho e pediu que ele passasse na casa dela e agora esta notícia. Teria que ir com muito cuidado para investigá-la de novo. Ouviu seu nome sendo gritado de novo.

"Grissom".

"Nick, não precisa espalhar para o laboratório todo que quer falar comigo".

"Desculpe. Mas preciso lhe avisar que a Sara está uma fera com você".

"Por quê?"

"Por que você simplesmente a esqueceu quando a Heather apareceu na sua frente".

"Como você sabe isso?"

"Porque eu a vi no vestiário, ela falou comigo".

"Droga. E agora eu tenho que investigar justamente um caso envolvendo Heather".

"Fala sério, não dá para encarregar outra pessoa?"

"Ecklie chamou-me e mandou-me investigar".

Grissom suspirou e achou melhor não falar com a Sara sobre isso hoje, melhor, nem falar com ela. Esperava que até a noite ela se acalmasse.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara foi até a sala de evidências verificar se tinham encontrado alguma coisa no revólver que ela tinha achado. Não queira encontrar o Grissom agora senão com certeza ia brigar com ele.

Ele por sua vez resolveu ir até a casa dela, já que precisava investigá-la podia primeiro verificar o que ela queria. Pegou o Taurus e foi até lá, estacionou na frente e antes de entrar respirou profundamente. _Mantenha o controle_, pensou.

Saiu e tocou a campainha. Ouviu passos e a porta sendo destrancada. Uma moça morena quase jambo de cabelos pretos bem curtos e olhos verdes, abriu a porta e deixou ele passar.

"Bom dia, entre".

"Grissom, que bom que pode vir antes de sair do serviço".

Heather vinha descendo a escada, linda como sempre, e parecia ter adquirido uma nova confiança.

"Eu recebi um caso aqui perto e resolvi passar aqui".

"Você mente muito mal, Grissom".

Pego na mentira, ele apenas olhou-a e levantou a sobrancelha.

"Eu realmente vim falar com você".

"Vamos até meu escritório. Obrigada, Rita, pode ir".

A morena saiu olhando para os dois com curiosidade. Eles entraram no escritório dela, ela fechou a porta atrás de si e trancou-a. Ele estranhou isso.

"Estou com um problema sério. Tenho uma chantageadora trabalhando aqui e não sei quem é".

"Você poderia contratar um detetive".

"Não. Ela está chantageando o filho do prefeito. Um detetive aqui seria mais perigoso".

"Você suspeita de alguém?"

"Venha, vou reunir o pessoal e depois lhe digo de quem eu suspeito".

No laboratório, Sara tinha encontrado duas digitais na arma e foi procurar o Brass para trazer os suspeitos até a central. Depois foi andando até a sala de reuniões, passando pela sala do Grissom notou que ele não estava lá. Hodges estava passando por ali na hora.

"Hodges, você viu o Grissom hoje?"

"Eu soube que ele saiu e foi ver Lady Heather".

"Ah, obrigada".

Sara ficou muito p da vida com ele. _Então agora ele sai no horário de trabalho para ir vê-la. Desta vez ele passou dos limites_. Foi até a sala de reuniões, tomou um café e ficou esperando Brass. _Vou terminar esse trabalho e ir para casa, quero ter uma conversa séria com ele._

Heather chamou seus empregados e colocou-os em fila. De um lado 12 mulheres e do outro lado 6 homens. Apresentou-os um por um ao Grissom, depois falou para ficarem a disposição dele para qualquer coisa.

"Ele é um amigo muito especial, podem ir agora".

Eles saíram. Dois dos homens se olharam e fizeram um sinal para Rita, que foi até eles. Falaram alguma coisa e saíram.

Heather e Grissom voltaram ao escritório. Ela tinha uma lista com os nomes e uma **x** marcado em cinco deles. Os que ela suspeitava estarem envolvidos com a chantagem.

Homens: Paul Perg **x**; Linux Max; Riney Trevis **x**; Carl Berg; Ruan Silva **x** e Math Mods

Mulheres: Rita Silva **x**; Mila Bergs; Cathy Mill; Alye Fern; Meg Wash; Christy Port; Sue McFadd; Birtney Rodden; Anne Durt; Maxie Linc; Lena Dorn **x** e Olly McMall

"Esconda-a. Nenhum deles deve saber disso. Se puder investigá-los, marcarei um dia para que você fale com cada um".

Ele escondeu a lista e agradeceu, faria a investigação primeiro para saber com quem estava tratando.

"Vamos tomar um chá".

Convidou ela.

"Claro, é o nosso ritual".

Eles foram até o jardim de inverno, onde a mesa já estava pronta. Foi Rita que tinha arrumado.

"Creme e sem açúcar, certo?"

"Certo".

Ela sempre ficava lisonjeada com o cuidado que ele tinha por ela. Sabia que podia contar com ele, temia pelo que estava por acontecer.

Eles tomaram o chá. Ele sentiu-se tonto, olhou para ela e quando foi perguntar algo, desmaiou.

Ruan e Paul vieram e o carregaram para o quarto dela, disseram que ela poderia olhar sem interferir.

Fizeram o que tinham para fazer (saberam mais tarde), colocaram-no no carro e deixaram o carro estacionando na central com ele dormindo no banco de trás.

Sara estava saindo para almoçar, quando viu o carro dele parado. Olhou de relance e o viu deitado. Abriu a porta.

"Grissom, você está dormindo em serviço!".

Ele acordou e olhou para ela.

"Ai, minha cabeça está doendo".

"Você andou bebendo?".

"Chá. Apenas chá. Onde estou?".

"Na central."

Ele olhou para ela como se não estivesse entendo. _Como viera parar ali?_

"Eu estava na casa de Lady Heather tomando chá com ela e desmaiei".

"Na casa dela?"

Sara virou-se e foi andando.

"Sara, espere".

Ele se levantou e tentou ficar em pé. Mas acabou caindo ao chão. Sara tinha se virado e o viu cair.

"Grissom, você está bem?"

Ajudou-o a se levantar, encostado no carro. Ele ainda sentia-se zonzo.

"Não sei, acho que deram alguma coisa para eu beber no chá".

"Segure-se em mim e vamos até o laboratório. Vou pedir um exame de sangue para você".

Grissom segurou-se nela e olhou nos seus olhos, viu uma dor e uma dúvida neles.

"Sara, meu amor, eu não fui lá por causa dela. Ecklie me encarregou de um caso envolvendo o filho do prefeito e ela. Por isso eu fui logo lá".

Sara ouviu o que ele disse e viu que ele falava a verdade. Ainda estava com raiva mas o ciúme tinha passado.

"Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez. Nós vamos juntos".

"Certo".

Eles entraram no laboratório e ela colheu uma amostra de sangue dele, registrou e mandou para análise.

"Sabe, o que eu não entendo. E por quê eles me toparam e me deixaram aqui?"

"Que horas era quando você estava lá?"

"Devia ser nove e trinta da manhã".

"Mas agora é meio dia, você ficou desacordado mais de duas horas".

Grissom olhou para ela, agora estava muito preocupado, não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido.


	4. Chapter 4

No outro dia quando chegava ao laboratório, de novo ouviu seu nome sendo gritado.

"Grissom, venha aqui".

Virou-se e viu Ecklie com um envelope na mão e apontado para ele.

"Sim, Ecklie. Mas não precisa gritar que eu escuto bem".

Eles entraram na sala dele e ele jogou o envelope na mesa.

"O que é isso, Grissom?"

"Um envelope".

"Abra e veja o que tem dentro".

Grissom abriu e tirou 4 fotografias, todas dele em posições, digamos, comprometedoras transando com uma mulher e a última delas parecia que ele estava estrangulando ela. Abriu a boca e não falou nada, apenas engoliu em seco.

"Isto é um absurdo, nós encontramos ela morta e suas digitais estão na garganta dela e agora essas fotos?".

"Eu não lembro de nada".

"Bela desculpa. Está despedido. E não saia da cidade porque é suspeito de assassinato".

"Mas.."

"Sem mas. Pegue suas coisas e saia".

Grissom sabia que era inocente. Mas por hora, apenas levantou e saiu. Foi até a sala dele e pegou o que era mais pessoal, inclusive sua tarântula. Suspirou, olhou ao redor, nunca tinha imaginado sair assim. Estava saindo quando encontrou Nick.

"E ai, cara? Como está?"

"Fui despedido e sou um possível suspeito de homicídio".

"O quê?"

"De alguma forma alguém armou contra mim e acabei caindo como um pato".

"Posso fazer alguma coisa?"

"Avise a Sara para mim que eu descobri o que aconteceu. Ela vai entender. E também conte que Ecklie me despediu, eu vou estar em casa".

Saiu cabisbaixo, não queria encontrar mais ninguém. Tinha que traçar um plano para provar sua inocência.

Ele chegou em casa, colocou a caixa ao lado do sofá e sua tarântula na mesa. Estava com enxaqueca, tomou um comprimido e deitou. Dormiu e teve pesadelos, flash de coisas que não lembrava ter acontecido.

Ele entrando num quarto carregado, uma moça ruiva deitada na cama, ela sobre ele, flashes, depois ele sobre ela, suas mãos amarradas no pescoço dela. Alguém gritando.

Ele acordou assustado. _Meu Deus, será que eu a matei?_Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca, sua respiração era rápida, ele estava suando. Sentou-se, se acalmou e foi até o banheiro para se lavar. Voltou a sala e viu que havia uma mensagem na secretária.

Grissom, é a Sara. Precisa tomar cuidado achamos impressões suas e sêmen seu num caso de estupro com morte. Encontre-me no café em frente ao laboratório às 16 horas, estou depondo num caso. Beijos, te amo.

Agora ele teve certeza que o não foi pesadelo, eram lembranças de alguma coisa que aconteceu. Olhou a hora e viu que tinha tempo até encontrar a Sara, resolveu voltar na casa de Lady Heather. Seja o que for, foi lá que aconteceu.

Estava saindo de casa, quando Brass chega com um mandado.

"Sinto muito, Griss. Mas tenho que levá-lo a delegacia e este mandado é para sua casa".

Grissom leu e entregou suas chaves para o outro policial, enquanto entrava no carro de policia atrás. Eles foram para a central onde o detetive Vartann aguardava-o na sala de interrogatórios.

"Sente-se".

Ele se sentou, Brass ficou à direita dele e Vartann estava de frente. Do outro lado do espelho, Greg e Warrick olhavam o ex-chefe ocupando a posição de suspeito. Vartann iria conduzir o interrogatório.

"Nome completo".

"Gilbert Grissom".

"Trabalho".

"Agora, estou desempregado".

Brass olhou para ele com um ponto de interrogação. Grissom completou.

"Fui despedido".

"Onde estava ontem entre 10 da manhã e meio dia?"

"Não lembro".

"Se não cooperar, posso prendê-lo para averiguações".

"Sinceramente, eu não lembro. Antes disso estava na casa de Lady Heather, tinha ido investigar um caso para Ecklie. È a última coisa que me lembro".

"Certo, você foi visitar uma suspeita. Fez o quê exatamente lá?"

"Ela apresentou-me a todos seus empregados, deu-me uma lista e fomos tomar chá".

"Tomar chá? Convenientemente depois disso você não lembra de nada?"

"Eu diria incoveniente, eu lembro de ter tomado o chá e quando fui levantar, desmaiei. Acordei em meu carro no banco de trás e estava estacionando aqui em frente".

"Alguém lhe viu?"

"Sara. Foi ela quem me achou".

Vartann estava irritado, ele não conhecia o Grissom e achava que ele poderia ter matado ela, se dopado e ficar esperando que alguém o achasse.

"Muito bem, você tem alguma prova de que foi dopado?"

Grissom lembrou que Sara tinha mandado sangue dele para exame.

"Sara, tirou uma amostra do meu sangue e mandou-a analisar. Não sei se está pronto".

"Muito bem, fique aqui Senhor Grissom. Nós já voltamos".

Eles saem e Vartann pergunta se tem o registro da amostra dele e hora que foi tirada.

Nick estava chegando com os papéis na mão.

"Foi tirada ontem às 12 horas e 15 minutos pela CSI Sara Sidle que a entregou para exame".

"E o que encontraram?"

"Uma quantidade 25 vezes maior que o normal de Lexotan "

"Sei que é um poderoso tranqüilizante".

"Mas esta formulação era para casos onde a pessoa síndrome de ansiedade e

podem induzir a amnésia anterógrada ()".

"Fale minha língua".

"() Esquecimento de fatos recentes".

"Ele poderia ter tomado isso sozinho?"

"Sim mas esse medicamento foi manipulado em uma farmácia especializada que tem registro dos pacientes. Em particular, isso pertence a Lena Dorn".

"A moça que foi estuprada e morta".

"Sim".

"Isto não responde a minha pergunta".

"Se ele tivesse tomado sozinho em menos de um minuto estaria dormindo, e dormiria assim durante duas horas pela quantidade encontrada no sangue dele".

"Então ele poderia ter tomado sozinho, deitado no carro e esperar alguém encontrá-lo".

"Sim, mas então ele não estaria em condições de matar ela. Segundo a necropsia ela foi morta entre 10h30 e 11h30 e por asfixia mecânica causada por uma corda".

Warrick se colocou entre Nick e Vartann para acalmar os ânimos.

"Significa detetive, que ele estava tão dopado que mal conseguiria abrir os olhos quanto mais enforcar uma pessoa".

"Portanto ele é inocente".

"Da morte talvez, mas tenho fotos dele. Então ele é cúmplice e vai ficar preso".

Eles olharam para o Brass que fez sinal para eles depois conversarem. Vartann entrou na sala e comunicou que ele não tinha matado a moça, mas estava prendendo-o por cumplicidade, as fotos colocavam ele na cena do crime. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça não podia fazer nada agora. _Pelo menos tenho certeza de que não a matei._

Ele foi levado para a cela.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara chegou à lanchonete eram 16h e 20. Olhou por tudo e não o viu. Pensou que talvez ele estivesse no laboratório. Ao chegar lá, notou os olhares e zum-zum ao redor dela. Foi até a sala de reuniões e encontrou Nick, Brass e Warrick conversando.

"Olá., pessoal. Vocês viram o Grissom?"

"Sara, venha até aqui e sente com a gente", falou Warrick.

"OK".

Sentou-se. Quem lhe contou tudo foi Nick até que ele estava preso. Ela colocou a mão nos olhos e chorou. Ele era inocente da morte, mas como iriam provar que fizeram uma armadilha para ele.

Mesmo não querendo, sabia o que devia ser feito.

"Alguém tem que ir à casa de Lady Heather investigar, foi o último local onde ele esteve".

"Acho que Brass deve ser uma das pessoas".

"Certo. E quem vai comigo?"

Os dois se olharam e tiraram dois ou um. Quem perdeu foi Nick.

"Eu vou".

"Certo. Qualquer coisa nós estaremos aqui. Eu preciso vê-lo".

Sara saiu e foi até a carceragem. Havia apenas duas celas ocupadas. Ele estava sentado, olhando para a parede, perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Oi, Griss".

Ele olhou e viu-a sorrindo para ele. Sentiu-se envergonhado. Virou o rosto e falou.

"Oi. Eu não gostaria que me visse assim".

"Você não a matou, e estava tão dopado que não podia reagir".

"Eu sei. Mas mesmo que eu limpe o meu nome, como vou conseguir meu emprego de volta?".

Ele estava se segurando para não chorar. Nunca pensou estar do outro lado da cela.

"Saia daqui, me deixe. Eles são capazes de tudo. Eu não quero que machuquem você".

Ela notou a preocupação dele por ela, pediu para o guarda que abrisse a cela. Entrou e abraçou-o. Ele encostou-se a ela, bem apertado, chorou mansinho no ombro dela. Um pouco apenas, mas o suficiente para se embaraçar mais. Pediu desculpas.

"Por que, por se mostrar mais humano comigo? Não se preocupe, eu não conto para ninguém".

"Você é muito especial, Sara. Nunca me perdoaria se por minha causa alguém lhe machucasse".

"Não vai acontecer, Griss".

Deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, ele a trouxe para mais perto de si e a beijou como se fosse a última vez.

"Eu preciso ir, vou ver se o Doutor Robbins achou alguma coisa a mais".

"Eu não posso ajudar em nada agora".

Abaixou a cabeça, e lembrou-se do pesadelo.

"Eu tive um pesadelo quando ainda estava em casa. Lembrei de uma moça ruiva, de eu sendo carregado por dois homens", engoliu em seco.

Sara olhava para ele, então ela abaixou os olhos e continuou.

"dela em cima de mim, depois eu em cima dela e minhas mãos amarradas no pescoço dela".

Sara fez um bico, depois que ele completou a frase.

"Espera ai, você disse com as mãos amarradas".

"Sim, foi como um flash de imagens".

"Eu preciso ver as fotos que o Ecklie tem".

"Não sei se vai aparecer".

"Eu vou tentar, agüente firme certo".

"Certo".

Ela saiu e ele deitou-se esperando lembrar de mais alguma coisa.


	6. Chapter 6

Enquanto isso, um advogado de gente rica, conseguiu um hábeas corpus para tirar o Grissom da prisão. Ninguém sabia quem o tinha contratado. Grissom é solto e instruído a não se aproximar da casa de Lady Heather por Brass, pois ela poderia estar envolvida.

"Pode deixar, Brass. Vou ficar em casa".

"Eu lhe dou uma carona".

Brass deixou ele na porta de casa e voltou para a central. Depois que o carro dele se afastou, ela se aproximou dele.

"Olá".

Ele deu um pulo. Ela estava sob uma capa que a cobria dos pés a cabeça.

"Preciso falar com você".

"Não posso. Você sabe o que armaram para mim? Eu estou sem emprego e sou suspeito de cúmplice em um homicídio".

"Grissom, não poderei ajudá-lo senão me ajudar antes".

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, _de chorar_, pensou ele. Não podia lhe negar ajuda.

"Vamos entrar no meu apartamento. Não estamos seguros aqui".

Eles entram no prédio, enquanto um detetive do outro lado da rua, liga para Ruan.

"Sim, ela veio procurá-lo".

A voz lhe manda que faça alguma coisa.

"Pode deixar, assim que ela sair".

Eles entraram no apartamento dele, só então que ela tirou a capa. Estava linda como sempre.

"Deixe que eu penduro aqui atrás".

"Obrigada".

"Bom, como posso ajudá-la?"

"Estou sendo ameaçada, mas não a minha vida. A do meu neto".

"O filho de Zoe?"

"Sim, eles me mostraram uma foto, ele é bem parecido com a mãe e tem um olho castanho e outro azul".

"Mesmo defeito genético".

Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Estava sentindo-se fraca demais.

"Heather, eu imagino o que esteja passando. Mas preciso que me conte tudo".

Ela olhou para ele, viu que ele também estava magoado com ela.

"Sinto muito pelo que houve, não pude fazer nada".

"Eu sei que você nunca faria isso".

Sentaram-se no sofá, e ela lhe contou desde o princípio. Eles tinham aparecido com a foto, Rita e Ruan Silva, disseram que precisavam de dinheiro, pois o menino tinha sido levado para o México. Ela lhes deu mais de um milhão, eles queriam mais. Propuseram trabalhar com ela até conseguir dinheiro suficiente. Ela concordou. Depois descobriu que eles estavam fazendo chantagem com alguns dos clientes. Ela conseguiu alertar alguns, mas então eles pegaram o filho do prefeito e tinham fotos dele com outro homem. Isto arruinaria a imagem dele.

"Foi então que resolvi procurar você, mas de alguma forma eles sabiam que você ia investigá-los".

"Alguém de dentro do laboratório ou da casa ou.. " , ele não completou a frase.

Olhou para fora e confirmou suas suspeitas, havia um carro parado vigiando a casa dele.

"Alguém lhe seguiu, está sendo vigiada".

Ela chegou perto dele, encostando seu corpo no dele. Ele apontou para o carro e disse-lhe.

"Ele estava ali quando você chegou e continua olhando para cá".

Ela estava tão perto dele que podia sentir o perfume dela, a maciez da sua pele. Estava tentando se controlar, _não, você ama a Sara_, pensou ele. Mas ela percebeu o desconforto dele e ofereceu-se mais ainda. Passou suas mãos pelas costas, pelo pescoço dele e começou a lhe beijar suavemente até chegar a sua boca. Estava cheia de desejo por ele, não ia deixar passar esta oportunidade em branco.

Ele continuou tentando se controlar, mas ao sentir os beijos dela. Não conseguiu mais, mergulhou de cabeça naqueles lábios, puxou-a e colocou-a contra a parede, fazendo pressão do seu corpo sobre o dela. Ela gemeu, pediu-lhe que a amasse, rasgou-lhe a camisa.

Eles ficaram se acariciando e tirando a roupa um do outro. Até não restar nenhuma. Encostou-a na parede, e ele de pé, num ritmo de vai-e-vem constante. _Como precisava disso agora_. Ela sabia que ele precisava sentir-se desejado, forte, capaz de enfrentar o que quer que fosse, enfiou as unhas nas costas dele, fazendo-o gritar. 'Ah, Heather'. Adorava quando ele dizia seu nome assim. E continuou beijando-o e segurando-o dentro dela. Depois de 20 minutos de prazer, eles se deitaram no chão, exaustos e dormiram. Abraçados.

Ele nem ouviu a porta do seu apartamento sendo destrancada, três homens entraram, colocaram lenços com fluotante para eles dormirem, vestiram-nos e os levaram.


	7. Chapter 7

Heather acordou em sua cama, olhou para os lados na esperança de vê-lo. Nem um sinal dele. Desceu as escadas e chamou todos os empregados. Faltaram Ruan, Rita e Riney. Daqueles que ela desconfiava, esses três mais Lena Dorn que fora morta por Ruan e tentando incriminar Grissom não estavam na casa. Apenas Paul Perg estava ali.

Chamou-o para falar na sua sala e dispensou os outros.

"Onde está ele?"

"Quem?"

"Você sabe quem. O que fizeram com o Grissom?"

"Ele está bem, vivo e ficará vivo se você seguir nossas instruções".

"Quais?"

"Saberá na hora certa. Por enquanto aproveite a casa".

Grissom acordou em um quarto, com um menino chorando. Devia ter no máximo 8 meses, estava de pé no berço. Ele se levantou, meio tonto, pegou-o no colo. O menino se acalmou e parou de chorar.

"O que foi criança, está com fome?"

"Pode ser", falou uma voz atrás dele. "Aqui está a mamadeira".

A mulher que ele conhecia por Rita lhe entregou uma mamadeira.

"Ele parece gostar de você".

Ele pegou a mamadeira, ajeitou-o e deu-lhe para mamar. O menino segurou na mão dele e mamou tranquilamente. Ele notou que ela tinha um aparelho de choque pessoal e um spray de pimenta. _Provavelmente para mim_. Suspirou e tentou descobrir algo.

"Onde estou?"

"Não importa o local, apenas que está vivo por que precisamos dela".

"Mas vocês já tem o menino".

"Ela vai pegar um dinheiro para nós, talvez seja presa por isso".

"E o que eu tenho a ver com isto?"

"Ela não vai nos entregar se souber que você corre perigo".

Ele estava balançando suavemente, o menino já terminou de mamar e estava cochilando.

"Coloque-o de pé, ele precisa arrotar".

"Certo".

Faz o que ela manda, o menino dá um arroto e agarra-se a ele.

"Não se preocupe menino, não vou deixá-los pegar você".

"Era com isto que nós contávamos".

"Vocês não vão entregar o menino, não é?'

"Nem ele, nem você".

Saiu, levando a mamadeira e chaveando a porta atrás de si. Ele passou a mão no cabelo do menino com carinho, este por sua vez mirou o Grissom com seus olhos coloridos, um de cada cor, estava querendo dormir. Ajeitou-o em seus braços e o ninou. _Preciso fugir daqui, por nós dois, para provar que tanto eu quanto ela caímos em uma trama._

Depois que ele dormiu, colocou-o no berço. _Preciso de um plano_.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick e Brass chegaram até a casa de Lady Heather, ela não estava. Não podiam fazer nada ali, era com ela que queriam conversar. Voltaram a central e quando chegavam notaram a movimentação de viaturas além do normal.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Foi Ecklie que respondeu.

"Parece que o chantageador exigiu uma quantidade enorme de dinheiro e Sammy Edlers, filho do prefeito, vai pagar. Estamos planejando pegar quem está fazendo isso".

"Discreto com sempre Ecklie, com esse monte de viaturas, ninguém vai notar nada", falou Brass.

Eles entraram, Mia, Greg e Sara estavam esperando por eles.

"Brass, Nick, aqui".

"Mia, tem uma informação para nós".

"Qual?"

"Sabe, encontramos sêmen do Grissom na moça estuprada e eu notei algo de estranho. Fiz outros teste e comprovei".

"Comprovou o que, fala logo", resmungou Nick.

"Sabe quando um homem faz sexo sozinho, ele ..."

"Tá, sabemos", falaram os quatro.

"Bom, existe um modo de verificar isto. O esperma não se mistura com o fluido vaginal e com isto fica digamos 'limpo'."

Ela se sentiu incomodada por explicar isto, olhando para três homens. Foi Greg quem a acalmou.

"Certo. Continue".

"Bom, o esperma do Grissom estava limpo. Ele não a estuprou, mesmo por que ele não estava lúcido para isto".

"Bom, ele não a matou e não estuprou. Ótimo, mas é as fotos?"

Desta vez foi a Sara quem respondeu.

"Eu peguei as fotos com o Ecklie, eu e Archie analisamos todas. Conseguimos isolar as mãos dele e ampliando dá para ver que foram amarradas no pescoço dela".

"E as outras".

"A que ela está sobre ele, qualquer um pode ver ele totalmente imóvel e quando ele está sobre ela, os braços estão soltos como se ele estivesse dormindo".

"E estava, conseguimos limpar o nome dele".

"Eu vou ligar para ele, dar a boa notícia".

Neste meio de tempo, Heather estava sendo levada para casa e Grissom a caminho do nada, junto com o menino.

O telefone tocou inúmeras vezes e o celular também. Ele não atendeu, ela achou estranho não atender o celular. _Talvez tenha deixado sem bateria, mais tarde eu passo lá._

Heather estava no escritório pensando quando uma das moças Britney veio lhe avisar que estiveram dois policiais ali, e entregou o cartão deles. Ela notou o nome do Brass e sabia que não podia falar nada.

Resolveu sair e tentar ligar de alguma lanchonete, precisava avisá-los de alguma forma. Quando ia sair, Paul lhe avisou que devia voltar dentro de uma hora senão.

"Não se preocupe, vou dar uma volta apenas".

"Se tentar avisar alguém, ele vai sofrer. Entendeu?"

"Sim".

Saiu e foi até uma lanchonete que sabia ter telefones dentro dela, entrou, pediu um café. Ligou para a central.

"Gostaria de falar com o detetive Brass".

"Só um momento, vou transferir para a sala dele. Quem quer falar?"

"Ele me deixou o número dele".

"Certo".

Depois de algum tempo.

"Brass".

"Aqui é Lady Heather".

"Estive na sua casa, precisamos conversar com você".

"Não posso, não agora e não na minha casa".

"Mas o que está acontecendo?"

"Apenas escute com atenção eu tenho pouco tempo. Meu neto e o Grissom estão nas mãos de pessoas perigosas e eles estão me ameaçando se eu não fizer o que eles mandam".

"Meu Deus, você sabe onde eles estão?"

"Não, mas como levaram Grissom para o mesmo local, imagino que seja na fronteira do estado".

"O que posso fazer?"

"Daqui a uma hora alguma coisa vai acontecer, apenas esteja por perto de mim, seja o que for envolve uma chantagem com o filho do prefeito".

"Claro, a entrega do dinheiro!"

"Talvez, Brass, estou com medo. Se algo der errado, eles podem nunca mais devolver nenhum dos dois".

"Estarei por perto e vamos conseguir encontrá-los. Por hora, faça o que eles mandam".

"Certo".

Na casa, Ruan acabou de chegar e estava discutindo com Rita.

"Mas você prometeu entregá-lo a ela?"

"Promessas. Ela não pagou tudo que pedimos".

"Ela disse que pagaria".

"Eu vendi o menino para um casal europeu, ele vai com eles para lá".

"E quanto ao policial?"

"Ele vai estar morto até o fim do dia, não precisamos deixar testemunhas".

Grissom estava ouvindo atrás da porta. Ouviu ela ser destrancada e se escondeu. Foi Ruan quem entrou e andou na direção do berço. Ele o atacou, usando de todas as suas habilidades, Ruan esquivou-se e puxou um arma, atirou contra ele. Abaixou-se rapidamente, a bala passou raspando por ele atingindo Rita. Ele aproveitou-se da inexperiência de Ruan, conseguindo segurar a mão da arma enquanto tentava tirá-la.

Em um lance perigoso Ruan puxou o gatilho, o tiro atingiu a artéria da perna, ele caiu sangrando muito.

O menino começou a chorar, assustado com o barulho. Ele se aproximou e pegou-o no colo.

"Está tudo bem, agora vamos achar sua avó".

Grissom estava ofegante mas Ruan estava morto e Rita agonizava.

"Tem que fugir daqui, Riney deve estar para chegar".

"Onde estão as coisas do menino?"

"Ali, e tem três mamadeiras prontas na geladeira. Vá".

Ele ajeitou um travesseiro na cabeça dela, lhe agradeceu com um poema.

_Se eu morrer muito novo, ouçam isso:_

_Nunca fui senão uma criança, que brincava_

_Fui gentio como o sol e a água_

_De uma Religião Universal_

_Que só o homem não tem_

_Fui feliz porque não pedi cousa alguma_

_Nem procurei achar nada_

_Nem achei que houvesse mais explicação_

_Que a palavra explicação não ter sentido nenhum_

_(Fernando Pessoa, 1913, Poemas Incompletos)_

Ela sussurrou-lhe algo, fechou os olhos e morreu. Ele pegou a bolsa que tinha algumas roupas, fraldas e colocou as mamadeiras. O menino estava segurando firme seu pescoço e falava: _papa_.

Eles saíram deixando tudo trancado, ele arrumou o menino atrás e olhou ao redor. Nenhum sinal do outro. Reconheceu a paisagem, sabia para que lado devia ir. Entrou no carro e pegou a estrada, tinham pouquíssimo tempo. Estava quase na hora da entrega do dinheiro.

Brass ouviu tudo que Heather disse e resolveu reunir o pessoal para ajudá-lo. Teriam que se dividir, proteger ela e achar eles, além de prender os verdadeiros criminosos.

"Muito bem, estão todos aqui?"

Olhou, Sara, Nick, Greg, Catherine, Warrick, Archie e Mia.

"Feche a porta, Sara. Não quero nenhum bisbilhoteiro ouvindo atrás da porta".

Depois da porta fechada, Brass contou tudo que Heather falou. Sara não acreditava, de alguma forma, ele estava nas mãos de bandidos.

"Vamos nos dividir, daqui a meia hora é a entrega do dinheiro e temos que pegar todos".


	9. Chapter 9

Eles se dividiram em três grupos, um ficaria com Heather, outro ia investigar as ligações da casa dela depois refinar para lugares na fronteira do estado e outro com o Sammy Edlers. Todos estavam cientes do perigo mas não havia outra maneira de fazer.

"Muito bem, Warrick, Catherine, Archie e Mia ficam com as fitas, são muitas e temos pouco tempo. Sara e Nick vão seguir Heather, Eu e Greg vamos com o Sammy. Boa Sorte a todos".

"Certo".

Heather chegou em casa e Paul comunicou-lhe que iam pegar o dinheiro.

"Se algo der errado, lembre-se que estamos com eles".

"Entendi".

Rita tinha lhe sussurrado o local, precisava chegar a tempo. Ele dirigiu a toda velocidade permitida, sentiu seu coração doer. Doía por ter transado com ela, doía por que não sabia a reação da Sara quando lhe contasse e não lhe passou pela cabeça mentir, doía também pelo pequeno. O menino estava com um carrinho na mão e fazia 'vrum, papa' com a boca. Grissom sabia que o menino tinha lhe conquistado e não ia deixar nada de mal acontecesse a ele.

Na casa, Riney chegou e notou a casa toda fechada. Entrou e viu os corpos de Rita e Ruan, pegou o dinheiro que estava escondido sob o assoalho. E fugiu.

Na sala de áudio, cada um tinha uma fita para ouvir. Até que Archie achou algo na última ligação que estava ouvindo.

"Escutem isso"

'_Sim, ela vai pegar o dinheiro e sabe que estamos com eles.'_

_"O que faremos depois"_

_'Mate o policial e leve o menino para a Califórnia, Nos encontramos lá'_

_"Certo, e o que faço com o corpo"_

_'Livre-se dele'_

Warrick e Catherine ouviram a conversar e se olharam.

"Eles vão matá-lo".

"Não, vamos pegá-los antes. De onde foi a ligação, Archie?"

"Em algum lugar em Salt Lake Desert, vou refinar a localização".

Enquanto isso, Sara e Nick estavam na frente da casa dela.

"Eu preferiria estar ouvindo as fitas", falou Sara

"E ficando nervosa, por isso Brass nos mandou para cá"

"Ela está saindo".

"Vamos segui-la".

Brass e Greg seguiam o carro de Sammy para o local da entrega. Era em uma usina elétrica abandonada, nos limites da cidade. Quem entregaria o dinheiro era o próprio Sammy, ele não queria que ninguém visse os negativos que iam lhe entregar. Ele parou o carro no estacionamento da usina, desceu e foi até o local marcado. Na frente da entrada havia um telefone, ele deveria esperar ali.

Enquanto Brass parou o carro atrás da usina, ficando meio escondido e perto de uma estrada secundária entre os morros.

Catherine e Warrick pegaram o carro e foram seguindo a estrada até Salt Lake, em um encruzilhada.

"Olhe, é o Grissom!".

"Para onde ele está indo?"

"Não sei. Vamos atrás dele".

Warrick virou o carro e começou a segui-lo.

Heather e Paul estavam chegando no local. Seguidos por Nick e Sara. Estava na hora da entrega.

"Desça, pegue o dinheiro e entregue esse envelope, depois volte aqui".

"Certo".

Ela saiu e foi caminhando até Sammy. Do alto do morro, Ecklie e uma equipe estavam prontos no morro.

Ela chegou perto dele, pegou a maleta e lhe entregou o envelope. Ecklie mandou a equipe se prepararem.

"Atirem quando eu mandar"

Ele estava conferindo os negativos quando o carro de Grissom entra na usina, vindo do outro lado e para. Ele desce e grita.

"Heather".

O carro de Sara e Nick chegou, os dois desceram dele. Heaher o viu, soltou a maleta, correu até ele e o abraçou. De repente, viu um menino no banco de trás do carro. Ele lhe faz um sinal confirmando ser o neto. Nesse meio de tempo, Paul saiu do carro com arma em punho e vem correndo até eles.

Brass saiu do carro também e foi de encontro aos três. Atrás do carro de Grissom, Warrick também encostou, ele e Catherine estavam descendo.

Paul pegou a maleta, Brass atirou nele, e ele na direção do Grissom. Ecklie não abriu a boca. url http/img55.imageshack.us/img55/4527/mapa22sp.png _Como eles chegaram todos aqui?_/url

Grissom foi jogado de contra o carro e caiu. Heather abaixou-se com o menino, Warrick também saiu e pegou sua arma. Todos correram na direção do Griss.

"Ai, meu ombro está queimando".

"Calma, Grissom. Está tudo bem, você vai ficar bom", foi Catherine quem falou.

Brass tinha dominando Paul e colocado às algemas. Greg veio correndo até ele. Todos se reuniram ao redor dele, os paramédicos estavam chegando. Heather estava com o menino no colo, ele empurrava ela e esticava as mãos querendo ir para o colo do Griss.

"Papa".

A última coisa que viu foi o olhar de desaprovação de Sara.


	10. Chapter 10

Os paramédicos levaram-no para o hospital, a bala tinha atravessado o ombro e quebrado a clavícula dele. Eles se reuniram e o viram partir, enquanto o menino chorava, não conhecia ninguém ali. Heather tentou acalmá-lo dizendo 'é a vovó'.

Brass perguntou se ela tinha como voltar para casa.

"Não, aceito uma carona".

"Venha, acho que aquela bolsa é do menino".

Greg, sendo o mais espevitado, falou:

"Porque o menino chamou o Grissom de 'papa'?"

"Acho que foi o primeiro homem que se importou com ele, eu sei que o pai foi o terapeuta da minha filha e ela está morta".

Brass pegou a bolsa e os levou para a casa dela. Enquanto isso Catherine e Warrick resolveram ir até o local das ligações.

"O telefone dizia que eles estavam com eles e iam matá-lo", ela falou.

"Estávamos indo na auto-estrada quando vimos ele passar de carro".

"Vamos até lá investigar o que aconteceu".

"Posso ir com vocês?", falou Greg.

"Venha".

Os três partiram e Nick falou que eles deviam voltar ao laboratório, fazerem seus relatórios. Notou que ela estava bastante chateada com o que tinha visto.

"O menino não sabe que o Grissom não é o pai dele"

"Não foi por causa do menino, foi daquele abraço que ela deu nele. Além do fato dele ser levado pelos bandidos e nós não sabemos como".

"Podemos investigar. Quer ir para onde?"

"Para o apartamento dele".

Foram até o apartamento dele, encontraram a porta aberta, uma camisa rasgada no chão da sala.

"Você trouxe a luz especial, Nick?"

"Claro".

"Passe na sala".

Eles notaram sinais de sêmen na parede da sala. Pegou amostras por questão de procedimento mas ela não precisava de testes, sabia que ele tinha transado com outra, provavelmente, Heather ali.

"Isto não prova nada".

"Certo. Alguém fez sexo aqui na sala, rasgou a camisa dele e não foi ele?"

Nick olhou para ela e soube que era melhor ficar de boca fechada.

"Acho que foi assim, ela veio aqui, transou com ele, cansaram e dormiram. Então os capangas vieram e os pegaram",

"É, pode ter sido assim".

"Vamos para a central".

Na central, eles entregaram o material coletado e fizeram o relatório. Catherine, Warrick e Greg tinham voltado e trouxeram consigo muitas provas. Além de dois corpos.

"Achamos dois corpos, Rita e Ruan".

"Da lista, apenas Riney sumiu".

"Provavelmente fugiu".

Vinham os três comentado, encontraram Nick e Sara.

"Vou até o hospital, alguém vem comigo?"

"Eu não", foi a resposta dela.

"Algum recado para ele?"

"Nada, nenhuma palavra. Tchau, Nick".

"Tchau".

Eles ficaram olhando ela sair, só Nick entendeu o porque mas não falou nada. Grissom ficou quase um mês no hospital. Todos foram visitá-lo menos Sara. Ele tentou conversar com ela, mas seus esforços foram em vão.

"Alguém sabe da Sara?"

"Ela está trabalhando normalmente, mas não tem feito muitas horas extras como antes", falou Catherine.

"Ela resolveu aprender uma outra língua acho que é italiano", comentou Greg, "tem aula quase todos os dias, ela me contou".

Ele ficou intrigado, mas esperou sua saída do hospital e iria atrás dela. Quando ele estava perto de voltar. Sara tinha algumas férias atrasadas, tirou-as e foi viajar. Ele não sabia para onde ela fora tinha uma desconfiança, mas não podia ir atrás dela agora. Teria que esperar ela voltar.

Nick lhe contou que eles tinham ido ao apartamento dele, ela estava decepcionada com ele e com razão. Talvez fosse esse seu castigo. Queria falar com Sara e lhe explicar tudo que aconteceu. Sabia que ela voltaria quando as férias acabassem.

Ele estava indo quase todo dia visitar Paul Heather Grissom, foi a maneira que ele achou de ajudar o menino. Registrando-o como pai. Não pretendia ficar com Heather, mas não ia deixar a assistência social tirá-lo dali e sei lá para onde iam mandá-lo.

Passaram-se seis meses até ele vê-la de novo. Estava linda, tinha reflexos castanhos claros nos cabelos, estavam meio ondulados. Ele adorava ela assim. Ela foi direto ao vestiário, trocou-se e foi até a sala de reuniões. Cumprimentou todo mundo.

Todos elogiaram como ela estava radiante. Estava conversando com Catherine quando ele entrou. Cumprimentou-a polidamente e distribuiu os casos, claro, colocou-os no mesmo caso. Talvez conseguisse conversar enquanto trabalhavam.

Não conseguiu falar. Ela estava fria com ele, o trabalho foi perfeito. Resolveram o caso mais rápido do que o costume. Mas ela o manteve distante.

A noite, ele foi procurá-la em seu apartamento. Levou uma orquídea rosa e branca para ela.

"Boa noite, chefe".

"Oi, Sara. Gostaria de falar com você e que não me chamasse de chefe aqui".

"Certo".

Ela ficou parada olhando para ele, nem fez menção de sair da frente. Ele lhe entregou a flor.

"É para você, dizem que é rara, como você para mim".

"Mas isso não lhe impediu de transar com ela?"

"Sara, não tem desculpas para o que fiz. O que estou pedindo é uma outra chance".

"Não vai dar certo, Grissom. Você registrou o menino, agora tem uma ligação com ela para sempre".

"Não. Sara. Eu registrei-o por que ele precisava. E não tenho nada com ela".

"Quer dizer que você não a vê quando vai visitar ele?

"Eu a vejo sim, mas não sinto nada por ela. E você que manda no meu coração".

Retirou um papel e entregou a ela. Havia uma letra de música.

"Eu estarei sempre esperando você. Ninguém vai ocupar seu lugar no meu coração, nem na minha vida".

Ele deu meia volta e foi embora. Ela pegou o papel, a flor e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.

Depois que entrou, ela abriu o url http/img408.imageshack.us/img408/3365/musicasobretodos2qd.pngpapel/url e leu. Pensou muito e foi dormir chorando.

Ela olhou para ele, se afastou da porta e ele entrou.

No outro dia, ele estava na sua sala. Triste, mas concentrado em um artigo que não a viu entrar e sentar-se na frente dele.

"Oi".

Ele se assustou e olhou ela na sua frente. Sorriu e disse.

"Oi".

"Quer almoçar comigo?"

"Claro, a que horas?"

"Já está na hora, é quase meio-dia".

Ele olhou o relógio, viu que não tinha sentido o tempo passar.

"Vamos então".

Largou o que estava fazendo e saíram juntos. Ele deu a mão para ela, e ela aceitou. De mãos dadas foram até o restaurante sob os olhares curiosos de todos.

Fim


End file.
